Boyfriends 101
by J.E. Campbell
Summary: Senior Year at PCA. Zoey and Chase return form Hawaii and Zoey confronts James.


**I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters**

Zoey and Chase had just got back from Hawaii and were now arriving at PCA for their Senior year. Zoey knew she would most likely have be in the same room with Quinn and Lola, and Chase would most likely be with Logan and Michael. Zoey got out of the Cab and went around to the trunk to grab her bags.

"Zo, I got your bags. Go find Quinn and Lola." Chase said pulling out the bags from the trunk.

"Chase, you have to go and unpack two. I got them, you don't always have to be a perfect boyfriend, ya know." Zoey said giving him a smile then picking up her bags.

"Oh, okay meet you for lunch." Chase replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ya usually table with everyone else." Zoey said with a smirk.

"Of course." Chase said giving her another quick kiss before walking to his dorms.

Zoey walked through the familiar campus to the dorm she had spent the last three years of her life and would now spend her final high school year.

Zoey walked in the room and was immediately met with two familiar screams one that she hadn't heard in awhile.

"Zoey," they both screamed rushing to give her a hug.

"Lola, Nicole what are you doing here." Zoey said pointing the question towards Nicole.

"I had to beg my parent to let me spend Senior year with my besties, and with boyz." Nicole said not surprising Zoey at all "Although I didn't mention the last part."

"Same old Nicole." Zoey said with a laugh "What about Quinn."

"She got a single room again." Lola said getting a blix out of the mini- fridge. "and yes she's still with Logan."

"I suspected." Zoey said knowing her two friend had barely spent any time apart during the summer.

"So Zoey, I hear you and Chase are finally together." Nicole said sitting on the couch.

"Lola seriously." Zoey said knowing the whole world probably knew by now.

"What, she was gonna find out sooner than later." Lola responded.

Zoey gave her a smirk and then turned back to Nicole "Yes, we started dating at Prom last year."

"Wait I thought he was in England last year, and I thought you were dating that James guy." Nicole said clearly confused by the whole situation.

"He was and I was and it's a really long story." Zoey said beginning to make her bed.

"Tell it." Nicole said almost jumping up and down.

Zoey sat down on the edge of her bed and explained everything from the time she left PCA to Prom, not leaving out the part that Stacy got hit by Michael's car and her S's sound perfect now or the part where James told Zoey he loved her. After she finished Nicole looked like she was going to explode with questions.

"I don't mean to put a damper on things." Nicole said trying to smile "but, have you talked to James since Prom."

Zoey didn't say anything, her smile fell as she thought about it.

"Zoey, you have talked to James right." Lola said giving Zoey a look.

"Ah," Zoey said letting out a nervous laugh "no, not exactly."

"what do mean not exactly." Lola said staring at her friend.

"I mean he doesn't even know about Chase." Zoey said with a nervous smile.

"Zoey." Lola and Nicole almost yelled both throwing pillows at Zoey.

"Hey, I was caught up with Chase coming back, and then going to Hawaii for the summer, I...I just didn't get the chance." Zoey said throwing her hands around not knowing what to do.

"You have to talk to him." Nicole said not even knowing James.

"I will I just." Zoey said glance at the clock that said it was a little after noon."I just have to go meet Chase for lunch."

"Zoey." both girls groaned knowing she was trying to avoid the conversation.

"You coming." Zoey said and both girl reluctantly followed.

The Three girls made their way down the hall to Quinn's room who was immediately filled in on the conversation They just had about James and Zoey. Which earned Zoey a slap on the arm. After Zoey had argued a bit with the three girls she switched the subject to Quinn and Logan. So she was let off the hook the rest of the way to the familiar lunch table.

"Hey." Zoey said and Chase jumped up to give her a kiss while Logan did the same when he saw Quinn.

"Zoey who's James?" Chase asked looking at her.

'Seriously you two." Zoey said looking at Logan and Michael who quickly made excuses to leave but were stopped by the girls.

"Actually I can do that later." Michael said not wanting to test the girls and sat back down.

"Me too." Logan agreed sitting back down.

Zoey nodded at them."James and I dated while you were in England."

"Okay and when did you guys break up." Chase asked trying not to pry.

"Really you guys are as bad as Lola." Zoey said to the two boys who were avoiding her gaze. "We broke up the day before Prom." Zoey answered turning back to chase

"Why?" Chase said obviously trying to get answers.

"He gave me a necklace that said I love You." Zoey said taking a breath knowing talking in private wasn't an option knowing her friends :"as soon as I saw it I thought about you and knew I was still in love with you and still am.."

"Okay, let's get something to eat." Chase said dropping the subject.

"So what we gettin." Michael said standing up.

"You know I haven't had Sushi Rox's in almost nine months." Chase said putting his arm around Zoey.

"To Sushi Rox's" Michael said walking next to them when Lisa, and Vince joined the group. They made their way through the Campus to Sushi Rox's.

"Kazu do if I get a discount if I bring back your favorite Employee." Zoey said walking into the restaurant followed by Chase.

"Better question does Kazu's favorite employee get his job back." Chase said as the group made their way to push some table's together because their once small group of six has now grown to nine and knowing Nicole would soon be ten.

"Of course Chase, you start on Monday." Kazu said "Now what kind of sushi would you kids like."

They all ordered and then started talking about different subject Nicole started complaining about the all girls school she went to. Logan and Quinn talked about their many adventures during break and not one did one without the other. Michael talked about his trip to Florida with his family and everyone was bugging Zoey and Chase about Hawaii.

"Guys seriously, my uncle was on us constantly he even made it a point to have chase five floors below me and workers checking on us all night not to mention that 10 hours a day we were working."

"10 hours of work plus 8 hours of sleep that leaves 6 hours everyday." Quinn points out.

"Well boy genius over here took surf lessons so that bring us down to 5 hours." Zoey points out.

"Not to mention Zoey took snorkeling lessons which means we're down to four." Chase also pointing out why they had less time together..

"And knowing Zoey she takes an hour to get ready in the mornings so you're down to three." Lola comments.

"Okay, okay, but it's still three hours a day four what 3 months so, that's like 270 hours which is equal to about eleven days. That's about a week and a half." Quinn notes.

"Actually you might want to minus another hour a day because of all of you texting and calling us." Zoey says giving them a look.

"Okay only 180 hours, so 7 and a half days." Quinn says doing the math in her head.

"We spent time on the beach, and around town that's pretty much it." Chase said then changed the subject to Lola and Vince.

The group was laughing and talking about all the memories at PCA, on campus and away. They were all comfortable until the door to Sushi Roxs and James walked in.

"Hey guys." James greeted smile at everyone.

Everyone immediately got quiet and mumbled quick hellos.

"Hey James." Zoey said being the first to speak his name.

"Hi Zoey, How've you been, how was Hawaii who'd you take.." James asked. Zoey cringed at the mention of Hawaii.

"James, this is Chase, Chase this is James." Zoey said quietly.

"Nice to meet you man, you new to PCA." James asked purposely irritating Chase

"Not really." Chase said standing up.

"Really, I didn't see you here last year." James continued.

"James, stop that." Zoey said also standing up "I told you everything about Chase, never once did I lie."

"Zoey he left you how can you forgive that he's a jerk." James said looking at the small blonde.

"I didn't leave her I chased after her." Chase retorted.

"Ya sure you did." James rolled his eyes.

"JAMES." Zoey yelled.

"I moved to London for her I fell in love with her within 5 seconds of seeing her." Chase said.

"Wow, you sure know how to lie." James spat back.

"Chase I think we should leave." Zoey said grabbing his arm. and taking a necklace out of her purse. "James, Chase doesn't lie but you do." Zoey held up the necklace James had given her. "This is a lie, if you ever truly loved me you would be happy, I'm happy, like Chase was when we decided to wait til he got back to date, Hawaii was amazing, and I didn't take a friend, I took my boyfriend, and I'm sure glad that's not you anymore." Zoey said throwing the necklace at him when she was finished.

"Bitch, you can't admit that your a slut, how long after we broke up did you go and sleep with Chase, like the little hore you are, you probably slept with Michael and Logan two." James spat his words like he even finished Michael, Logan, Vince, and Chase were in front of Zoey.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Vince said crossing his arms.

"You gonna do something about it Blake." James said also crossing his arms.

"Me, I wouldn't about worry me as much as I would worry about these three." Vince said pointing to the boys around him.

"Like they're going to do anything." James said with a cocky look "All three of their girlfriends are sluts including yours Vince." in a matter of fact tone.

In seconds Lola, Lisa, Quinn, and Nicole were on their feet behind the boys.

"First of all Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn, are like my sisters and Nobody calls my Girlfriend a slut." Michael retorted "Actually nobody's calls my girls sluts." He finished referring to all five of the girls.

"Baby, I thought we were going for pizza." A girl said walking about behind James.

"Rebecca, ain't that a perfect match." Zoey said recognizing the girl who had told her to stay away from Chase.

"Chase your back." She said looking up happily going over to hug him.

Chase quickly avoided the hug throwing his arms around Zoey instead.

"Babe, can we leave now." Zoey said looking up at Chase.

"Ya, Lola, Vince, Logan, Quinn, Michael, Lisa, and Nicole do you wanna go down to the beach." Chase said looking at the others.

They all nodded and mumbled yes's.

They all pushed past James and Rebecca, Zoey stopping in front of Rebecca because it was just so damn tempting. She stood tall and looked at the girl who had tried to get between her and Chase's friendship. "I guess I didn't lose my chance with Chase, too bad you were just a replacement for well, me."Zoey said making sure James heard every word. Chase knew Zoey knew it was wrong but, he also knew it was something she needed to say. "And James I thought I could love you, I thought you loved me but one thing or should I say person stood in the way and I'm glad he did because you never truly loved me. Chase on the other hand always loved me for the past four years he's loved me and I don't doubt that." Zoey finished giving Chase a kiss and following her friends.


End file.
